godsdemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeneca Heimlar
Jeneca is the Master of Love and Death. She is a Skytran who lives on earth due to a peace treaty made during the Storm of Blood. Description Jen is an unusual Skytran. Despite the natural instinct to fight and kill, Jen is overly friendly. She often greets new people with a bright flirtatious smile, as well as many physical affections such as hugs and small pecs on the cheek. She is described as incredibly beautiful and curvy, with captivating violet eyes. As a skytran, she has the ever famous blue blood. She differs from her siblings in various ways. The most noticeable difference is she lacked the same pair of wings her brothers had, making her Elgingi heritage a doubtful thought. She differs also by preferring the modern earth slang to the formal skytran speech. She also is up front and loud, as opposed to her brothers withdrawn and seclusive natures. She also has a love for the French Culture. Early life Jen led a rough childhood. She was very close to her twin brother Darkherro, being unable to connect with others her age. Though Darkherro tried his best to protect her, Zephymir treated her with sadistic cruelty. And because she lacked the same pair of wings her brothers had, Jeneca faced more cruelty from her father. She was an outcast, accepted only by her twin brother. Ages five to fifteen At the age of five, she was abandoned in the wilderness with Darkherro to face the traditional Skytran training: Survive or die. She struggled for a bit, but managed to become a well equipped fighter, eventually going to the arena to challenge a guardian and becoming the Guardian of Air and Earth. She went to her father soon after her Guardianship and demanded the same respect as Zephymir. Impressed by her fighting spirit, he granted her request, and told her how proud he was of her. She was finally a true Heimlar. Storm of Blood Jen had also served in the early war between Earth and Skytra. She was held her own against the Masters during a secluded battle between the Masters and Guardians. Soon after the two groups learned the war would drive both planets to extinction, The gave up their assault and decided on a peace treaty. One from each group would swap places with the other. Jeneca immediately volunteered, and traded places with the Master of Love and Death, Dagger. She adopted the role of Master, and began her life on Earth. Time on Earth Jen had trouble adjusting to her new life on earth. She was taken in by Sukroo, the current Master of Life at the time, who taught her the English language and culture. But her training was less than favorable. Because of the skytran instinct to fight, she often had anger outbursts in several cities for a short time, attacking whoever she saw with extreme ferocity. She eventually learned to calm her instincts, and found out later still that men found her extremely attractive. She found such things to be vulgar, having been raised that sexual activity meant permanent marriage. Of course, when she learned this custom didn't apply to Earthkind, she went into a sexual frenzy, sleeping with whoever appealed to her. This went on for several hundred years before she had burned it out of her system. Of course, she still had fun every now and then. She soon learned more about the concept of love, and it shaped to her to who she is now. She flirted with many people, engaged in multiple acts of sexual activities, and made many marriages possible through her influence. Death did not appeal to her as much, and she struggled to use that half of her power, taking lives with extreme sadness. Earths culture affected her greatly and she opted not to kill if she could help it. Instead, she chose to spare when she could. She soon ran into Quin Corlic, who's witty charms and powerful build attracted her greatly. She spent a few years with him, giving him a lot of attention, until she learned every night she spent with him negated her powers for a short period of time. Fearful of becoming powerless, she left him, deciding they could not be together. She managed to avoid him with less than success. The young Warrior had fallen in love with her, and did whatever it took to win her heart, going as far as to cover a whole planet with red roses which were her favorite flower. Unable to resist his charms, she took him to a deserted island, spending several nights with him. He eventually vanished without a trace, leaving her powerless on the island. Feeling abandoned and heartbroken, she vowed never to see him ever again, and spent the next several thousand years in the developing city of Paris. Oblivion war and beyond Though Jeneca rarely participated in the wars between multiversal enemies and the Akuma family, she made more than one appearance. She married Quin and bore several children, as well as fought in several battles between lesser creatures. She battled against Mugen and Kzar, as well as tried to bring her family closer together. Abilities Jeneca is capable of varying abilities. She can influence the concept of Love and has godlike Necromancy abilities. She can travel through universes via teleportation and she is fluent in multiple languages, including Skytran, Inkelgin, English, Japanese, Spanish, and French.